So use to that Touch
by Rosepetal987
Summary: Vexen is used to Marluxia constantly bothering him in his lab...he questions if he really likes it or not. Mar


Nyanko is taking a little shot at FanFiction. This is really short and quite random. In the effort to become a better Marluxia I have been reading a lot of 411 fics, I decided to take a shot at writing something short and not that sweet. Something you should know, this is in a form of my view of Marluxia, so please keep that in mind.

(-It is rated M for kind of implied thoughts of it-)

I hope you enjoy...

* * *

So use…to that…Touch…

"Vexen…" Marluxia whispered clutching onto IV's cloak, "I love you." his head against the academic's chest. He knew what the snowy one would say next though, and he had tried to ready his mind for the words.

"We do not have hearts, XI." those words…

"We can at least say the words, Vexen." And bright blue eyes looked into green, "We can at least remember what it was to love!"

"Such a pointless thing to say, XI." Vexen simply said back, trying to stay unwavering as he looked at those blue eyes, they always stared at him in the same way. It was an expression full of lust, and nothing more. He had become the flower's favorite toy some time ago. He was becoming use to his nightly defiling of his laboratory.

"It's-" and vines were wrapping around Vexen's legs as the neophyte became angry with him, "Not pointless!"

"I have no time to amuse you right now, XI." the scientist simply said. He knew telling this to the lustful idiot was worthless though. He had learned that long ago, Marluxia would simply stalk in and use his body and leave. That was the reason he did not take his words seriously.

"I don't care about your experiments!" Marluxia hissed his hands making quick work of the academics cloak.

And he was back against one of the lab tables, Marluxia on top of him, and those annoying vines were holding him there. Those soft, warm lips against his cold. He noticed it then; that sad look in the flower's eyes. His words could not have really hurt the pink-haired man. That was impossible, and the scientist only believed in the possible. It was not a lustful kiss either like the academic usually received, it was rash by far, but not lustful. It was soft and only to stop him from saying anything else.

"Already given up?" XI simply smirked breaking the kiss, going back to his normal snarky behavior. His hands slipping Vexen's cloak away.

It was not even real pain, or want, just the illusions of them. "Just get it over with…" Vexen simply hissed in reply to the neophyte. Warm lips against his neck, soft hands going down his stomach. It was the fact he had no heart that made it like this. The neophyte would treat him harshly one moment and then torture him with those slow working soft hands.

Marluxia simply moved to claim those cold lips again, it was more lustful now, but there was also sadness. He knew the emotions were illusions. He knew they had no hearts; those words had been frozen into his body by Vexen's harsh voice. He simply did not care anymore. He did not care if what he did was out of lust of what form of love a nobody could have. It…did not matter… He drew away after a few seconds, and his head went against Vexen's chest, his hands going against the lab table. "It's no fun if Vexen does not try." Marluxia practically whimpered, and those bright blue eyes were staring at green ones in somehow pure sadness.

"Then leave." Vexen had to stay harsh and unwavering; it was the only way to make XI listen to him at all. Green eyes actually grew wide as the pink-haired flower got off of him.

"You won't even try will you?" Marluxia yelled as he crawled off the table to stand, staring at the blond-haired scientist. It angered him deeply when the academic did not rebel for some reason. He liked the thrill of the fight. He liked the thrill of the unwant. His hands simply clenched at his sides then. Fury burning in those bright blue eyes now.

"I am surprised that will stop you, XI." Vexen simply replied, sitting up on the table. The vines gone now, he was acting strange by far. Could he have really meant those words? That was impossible: nobodies could not love.

"Who said it would…?" Marluxia simply hissed, looking away from Vexen in almost disgust, "IV." Hissing the number as he walked away. Giving no care as Vexen got off the table and fixed his cloak. It was all part of his scheme; if it was this easy to lower Vexen's guard then his plan could work much faster.

Vexen watched as Marluxia left, why did he almost feel sad watching the gardener leave his lab? He was use to Marluxia coming in and breaking things. He was used to Marluxia ravishing his body. He was so use to Marluxia not caring about what he did, simply touching him without remorse. It…hurt? His hands grasping onto the table behind him, it did not hurt. There was no way it could hurt. The way he had said his name though, his hands letting go of the table as he fell to his knees, why did he want to hear it full of lust? Was he really just so use to him treating him like that? Was he really just so use to the gardener disgracing him in the most sinful of ways? Green eyes staring at the ground then, there was no way he actually wanted it. There was no way he actually wanted that touch. That touch that felt like he was melting. That soft, warm, uncaring touch…

* * *

~Nya


End file.
